Fortaleza
by Ame Winner
Summary: Tendría que ser paciente y armarse de más valor del que había tenido en la arena.


Fandom, raro para mí, al que he llegado por Peeta~. Él es uno de esos personajes a los que no puedes evitar querer y por los que tienes que seguir leyendo, así que aquí mismo debo decir que la película no le hace ningún mérito.

PD. No me dejen reviews con spoilers de Peeta, apenas voy a la mitad del 2do libro xD.

* * *

**Fortaleza**

—Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuando lo sepas…

En lo habitual se suponía que un chico, un hombre en realidad, no podía darse el lujo de sonar tan sentido como él acababa de hacerlo pero con todo lo ocurrido, y con lo que habían vivido juntos, a Peeta Mellak no le molestaba dejar en claro su sentir.

Luego de ello, no había dicho más.

Peeta había dejado a Katnnis atrás y regresó al tren, con paso tan firme como su nueva pierna artificial se lo permitía; a veces, en esos primeros días, tenía la impresión de ser un juguete roto y abandonado a un lado, fuera de la vista, así que sí…

—Katniss —murmuró al encerrarse en su habitación.

… estaba dolido.

Quizás Peeta debía de ponerlo en palabras porque Katnnis, a pesar de cazar con absoluta maestría y leer el bosque como a un libro abierto, no era precisamente diestra en comprender a las personas ni en entender lo que se insinuaba a medias. Evadirla no era la solución mas, en ese momento y en lo que restaba de viaje, decidió hacerlo a consciencia de que llegarían otras sonrisas falsas de su parte, más roces de manos actuados y probablemente otros besos carentes de amor por parte de ella e igual de significativos viniendo de él.

Y no porque Katnnis fuera la mala de la historia y él el bueno ahí…, sino porque el enamorado era sólo él y no ella.

No podía ni deseaba contenerse, le quería y aunque había sido la peor forma de confesar sus sentimientos, delante de un público que en las repeticiones exclamaban ¡_ohhh!_ y otros ¡_ahhh!_ con cada acción suya; no, lejos estaba de ser su ideal pero las probabilidades… le habían hecho sentir que era en ese momento o nunca.

Nadie ni él mismo, había imaginado regresar a su distrito.

Quizás Katnnis le quería, tal vez lo hacía sólo un poco, _lo suficiente para mantenerles vivos a ambos _pero eso ya no le bastaba.

No en el mundo real, no ahora tras compartir tantas cosas.

Ni nunca más…

Querer a alguien, enamorarse, era de las pocas cosas que no podían prohibirle.

Y a pesar de todo, con las circunstancias que les rodean, Peeta sabía que tendría que mirarle a la cara y seguir con la farsa, con esa que le hace doler el pecho y sentirse menos, desdibujado y frustrado. ¿Qué satisfacción había en ser quien apareciera tomándole de la mano si no era más que una mentira?, ¿cuál orgullo de haber sobrevivido si iba a perderla al volver?

Lo único que le quedaba y eso que nadie podía quitarle, ni el Capitolio ni Katniss, era la esperanza de no tener que soltarle y la pequeña ilusión de que _ellos, _sin peligros de muerte o enemigos que les obligaran a formar alianzas,funcionaría en el mundo real.

Habría que ver, tendría que ser paciente y armarse de más valor del que había tenido en la arena…

—¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia?

Peeta le tendió la mano siendo parco en su tono de voz, porque se había tragado y contenido esos sentimientos rechazados por ella y porque tenía que ser así -consigo mismo- para poder sonreír frente a una cámara y jurarle al mundo que la chica a su lado le miraría con cariño cuando todos se marcharan y pudieran quedarse a solas, haciéndose más promesas de amor que ya nadie escucharía pero que sí existirían.

Aún así, Peeta no podía odiarla pero sí que detestaba las mentiras.

Apretó la mano pequeña que aferraba la suya, conteniéndola y protegiéndole, para juntos dar ese paso fuera del tren; la historia rosa y edulcorada que le habían vendido al público del Capitolio tenía matices grises y fríos cuando la gente no les miraba y, no era una novela televisiva sino un drama denso para él.

Por que sí, el nudo en el estómago y el pecho frío se lo recordaban, esa era una realidad…

Y Peeta estaba dolido.

**oOo**


End file.
